


Yuzu in Wonderful Heartland

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: Alice Yuzu is bored with how ordinary life is when one day she travels to another dimension, Wonderful Heartland. There she is set to be the new Queen Of Hearts but she must first prove herself first and not everyone wants that to come to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kah-Hoa-Raverkeinst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kah-Hoa-Raverkeinst).



> This is a fic I wanted to write ever since Kah-Hoa-Raverkeinst first drew a series of fanarts over a year ago. I highly suggest looking at that series of art to compliment this story. http://kah-hoa-raverkeinst.tumblr.com/tagged/kah%27s-wonderland-series

Yuzu stared up at the clouds as she sat on the bench. The sun was setting and nobody was around; it was too quiet. She just didn’t know what she felt like doing anymore. Ever since she was young she wanted to be an entertainer as she loved bringing smiles to people’s faces. But at her age now it felt so hard to make anyone smile. Even harder to make herself smile.

Somewhere along the way life had just gotten so dull predictable. It made everything so boring. Everywhere she looked was boring. Everything she did was boring. Every thought she had was boring.

What was the secret to having fun? How could she make herself smile? She craved something new. Some kind of unexpected adventure. Was that so much to ask for?

Apparently it was not because almost on cue a boy with rabbit ears carrying a large clock appeared in front of her. His face looked familiar but she couldn’t place it. His appearance and clothes felt like something out of this world.

The rabbit spoke, “Ohh that took too long. I am far too late. But finally I found you haven’t I. You are the one named Alice Yuzu, correct?”

Yuzu gave a nod but didn’t say anything. She was too busy looking over every aspect of this boy from his green and red hair to the cute little bells that hung off his clothes.

The boy continued in a more rapid voice as his formal tone faded away, “Wonderful! Wonderful! Let me tell you quickly since time is a terrible thing to kill. I come from a different world. A world known as Wonderful Heartland. Yes! Yes! Compared this sluggish world it is an intricate masterpiece of artwork layered upon artwork! Oh but I don’t have the time. No. No. Not the time at all to explain. But you may have the chance to see it. You see, that is why I am here. Oh here I have came for that very reason. My world, in very fact, needs you. It is a long messy story with confusing details so there is no time, oh no, no time at all indeed for the full version but the abridged version is our queen is missing! Our lovely oh so lovely queen of hearts Ruri has suddenly vanished! The very best are looking for, the best of who you don’t want to antagonize with. But until that time our kingdom needs a queen. The appointed back-up king in these emergency time of crises can only handle the job for so long. We need someone of fair noble blood to wield the power of the scepter.”

The rabbit brought his nose close to Yuzu and sniffed her several times before he said, “Oh yum! That is definitely the scent of royal blood. Even across dimensions it definitely runs in you. Too sweet for this tasteless world, that is for sure my darling. So if you may please I would love, no it would be the up most honor for me, Yuuya the White Rabbit, escort you back to Wonderful Heartland. So that there you may take your place on the throne as acting queen until queen Ruri returns home to us. What do you say doll-face, is that an offer you just can’t refuse or what? ”

Yuzu let out a small chuckle as she put her fingers to her lips, “You know any normal girl would need a long time to think about it,” Yuzu tilted her head upwards as she made a ‘thinking’ sound and then three second later she said, “Ok I am in.”

Yuuya’s jar drop, “A girl that doesn’t kill time, lovely! Yes truely you emulate pure uncontrolled love. Wonderful! Wonderful!”

Yuzu snickered, “Honestly the way you are talking I am actually surprised you are giving me a choice. I half-expected you to just kidnap me and force me to act as your queen.”

Yuuya coughed to clear his throat, “Well actually that would be impossible. The hole to Wonderful Heartland will only accept those willing to enter it. There is no way to accidentally wander down the rabbit hole. Without your consent, I cannot take you.”

“I consent, take me.” Yuzu blushed as she realized that sounded a bit more seductive than she meant it to be.

Yuuya similarly had a shiver zapped through his whole body. He quickly grabbed her hand which startled her. Then he started running, nearly dragging her behind him.

Yuzu almost protested that he should slow down and not be so rough but she remembered she just consented to go anyways, why have any caution. She had no idea what she would find in this other dimension but she was painfully curious to find out.

He lead her to a hole in the ground, one too small for anything larger than a mouse to crawl through but none the less he jumped straight while over it and before she knew it both of them were suddenly in a large tunnel of sorts as wind flew up past them, in fact they were falling. As Yuzu tried to hold her dress down from flying up she looked straight up to see a large hole revealing the sky of her world, shrinking more and more as she fell.

Strange softly playing music seemed to be playing and a vivid spectrum of colors rushed all around them. Not even in a linear pattern but in a more twisting display of light.

Then suddenly it was over. She laying on something soft, moist moss that covered the ground. As she looked up she appeared to be in a kind of forest but all the colors were more vivid than what she was used to. The trees grew in angular and curving patterns. Even the air all around was different. As it filled her lungs it gave her a very funny feeling. The air felt lighter here but somehow more thick. Her skin already felt soaked by the air, it seemed filled with moisture but not necessarily water. This was a completely different world and her body was having a tricky time adjusting to it.

After a minute or so taking in her surrounds she stood up and took a deep breathe. As that air filled her body more and she felt her senses heighten, especially her sense of touch. It was like she had been living in a world wrapped in sandpaper all her life and now she was comforted by a soft pillow. This place was already wonderful.

“Yes. Yes. Our world is quite different indeed.” said Yuuya more slowly than before.

Yuzu had almost forgotten about him as she took in her surroundings. He had been so strangely quiet this whole time. His expression now seemed far less joyful then he has been before.

Yuuya’s slowly rubbed his clock as said softly, “Yuzu I am so sorry for this.”

Suddenly a whitish glow erupted from Yuuya and covered Yuzu. She couldn’t move! While actually she could but it was extremely slow. Her whole body was moving slower than a snail yet at the same time her mind was racing so fast. She couldn’t make sense of her thoughts, their velocity made it feel like her brain was splitting apart.

Yuuya explain in a sad voice, “My Time Fiiru is quite effective but it drags out the suffering. It needs about a full sixty seconds before the victim dies. I am truly sorry about all of this. It is the will of the Heart.”

Yuzu indeed continued to suffer as it felt like her mind and body were being stretched in two separate directions. She was the rope used in a tug of war between time and soon both sides would rip her apart.

It stopped suddenly though! All of her sense snapped back to her like a rubber band. As she regained her ability to focus she heard a new voice.

“White Rabbit leave at once. I do not wish to harm you.”

Yuuya in a panic screamed, “What are you doing, Yuuto? I’m just acting on orders from the ruling king.”

Yuzu looked at the new arrival, an elegantly dressed knight with a sword. He genuinely did seem there to rescue her.

Yuuto aimed his sword at Yuuya, “I serve no acting king. I only serve the noble bloodline and that even extends to defending the noble blood of other dimensions. Beloved Queen Ruri would never want any harm to come to one of her dimensional counterparts.”

Yuuya took a step back and then another as he was shaking. “I don’t… want to lose my head… can’t you see I must serve the king, acting or not. I am a servant, just like you.”

Yuuya unleashed another white wave of light, his Time Fiiru, at Yuuto. But Yuuto unleashed his own purplish aura towards Yuuya. Yuuto’s purplish light devoured Yuuya’s white light and then slammed into Yuuya sending him flying backwards with a scream.

Yuuya yelled, “That Knight Fiiru is too powerful! I don’t want to die!”

Yuuya quickly got up and ran away like a blur. Yuuto turned towards Yuzu and gave a slight smile. He then dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

He spoke gallantly, “Alice Yuzu I am terribly sorry that you have come to this world just to be attacked by a spineless fool. My name is Yuuto, Knight Of The Heart. I have served the Kurosaki family my entire life and now with them both gone, you the next closest person to being either of them. So now I am your knight. Please let me serve you.”

Yuzu was still overwhelmed by everything that just happened. She was speechless and had no idea what to do next. Oh yes this was the kind of adventure she had been longing for. Was it a blessing or karmic punishment. Would this world being her smiles or death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu learns about the new world she is in as she bonds with Yuto.

Alice Yuzu had been lead to another dimension, Wonderful Heartland, when her guide, Yuuya the White Rabbit, betrayed her and tried to kill her. But Yuuto the Heart Knight saved her and fought Yuuya until he retreated. Then Yuuto proclaimed his loyalty to Yuzu.

/-/-/-/-/-/

“So noble…” Yuzu started to say when her face immediately tightened, “But that damn White Rabbit seemed trusting too. How can I believe anything you are saying?”

Yuuto slowly shook his head, “I guess you cannot. Your position is most unfortunate. Let me just escort you back to your own world. I can try to convince the Council Of Hearts that you rejected the crown, that should prevent Shingo’s loyalists from trying to assassinate you again.”

Yuzu starred at Yuuto in silence as she took a minute to take it all in. “Why did he try to kill me anyways? I thought your world was so desperate for a new queen?”

“Most of us are,” explained Yuuto. “You see it is very rare for a monarch to go missing with no heir in line to the throne. The laws to dictate who becomes the acting monarch while the new official monarch is selected are ancient and outdated. So through a political loophole the acting monarch was named Sawatari Shingo. He is a fool who cannot run the nation for long, hence why we need a real queen quickly. But of course Shingo sees things differently, he has already been intoxicated with the political power of being the acting King Of Hearts. He wants nobody to challenge his reign and transition into more of the official King Of Hearts. So within the government there is a party of loyalists to him that will commit any crime to ensure he continues ruling. Even as the rest of the council knows he is a bad ruler, their hands are tied in political red tape. I do not serve him. I have and always will only serve Queen Kurosaki Ruri and Former-Prince Kurosaki Shun. With them both gone, you are my new master. Again, your will is my command to be served.”

Yuzu blushed a bit as she took it all in. “I don’t want to go home to my boring life.”

“Excuse me?” remarked a surprised Yuuto.

Yuzu laughed as she explained, “Nobody has ever tried to assassinate me before. Back home I am a nobody. Just another dime-a-dozen girl with big dreams of an impossible future. Here though I am related to royalty and a threat to the current establishment. Yes this is the kind of amusement my heart yearns for. I want to meet this dumb king, Sawatari Shingo. How can I wrestle away power from him and restore peace to this Wonderful Heartland?”

Yuuto smiled as he couldn’t hide his satisfaction “You truly do have the same soul as Queen Ruri. Alright, to inaugurate yourself as the new Queen Of Hearts you will need the get the approval of three high-ranking members of the council, the Jacks Of Hearts. If you can convince them that they should sponsor you as the new legitimate queen than Shingo can’t legally do anything about it.”

Yuzu smiled, “So I just need to win over these Jacks Of Hearts with my charming personality. A real test of how entertaining I can really be.”

Yuzu felt a bright light deep within herself. A proud joy that she had been craving. She was in such a weird different new world where her life was already on the line yet she wasn’t scared, at least not much. The excitement and anticipation had overwhelmed her. After all this time, she had the adventure she craved. She could finally put her skills to the test to see if she deserved anything good in life.

Yuuto explained, “The closest Jack Of Heart doesn’t live far from here but we will need to start walking now. We need to get to a safe shelter before night falls.”

Yuzu tilted her head, “You think more assassins will come after me?”

“No it is not them I am worried about. Wonderful Heartland is normally a place filled with love and compassion for one another. Violence is almost non-existent here other than those few traitorous loyalists. But that doesn’t mean it isn’t dangerous around here, especially these woods. If you cross paths with the satyrs find you then you will most likely get dragged into one of there zealous parties. Dancing, drinking, frolicking. They are so energetic about it all that it is more than any normal human can handle. Basically you would party nonstop until you died of exhaustion.”

Yuzu took a big gulp, “I thought I threw fun parties. While I definitely need to attend more social gatherings I should hold off on an satyr hang outs.”

/-/-/-/-/-/ 

The two of them traveled for hours as Yuzu asked Yuuto countless questions about his world and life. Yuuto embarrassingly tried his best to answer but his response were often vague and not well-explained.

“So here is big question. What was that light that came out of you and the White Rabbit? Didn’t you guys call it something like ‘Feel’?”

Yuuto explained, “It is called Fiiru. Basically it the physical energy and embodiment of our hearts.”

“Of what? Isn’t the muscle that pumps blood through you body the embodiment of your heart?”

Yuuto gave her a perplexed look, “Pumps blood? What muscle you talking about? I am talking abut the heart, the emotional center of each person’s soul. What our land is even named after.”

Yuzu quickly realized that these people must have not call the blood-pumping organ in each person’s chest a 'heart’. Here the word must only refer to the metaphoric symbolic heart. Although they also seemed to have learned some kind of magic related this so-called heart.

“Just so I have this straight. In this world, you people can use magic related to your hearts?”

Yuuto gave a slight nod, “I guess to your people you might call it 'magic’. In our world, our emotions decide everything. The love we have soaks and envelopes everything we do and leave behind. It didn’t take long for our ancestors project these non-solid feelings into a tangible solid force. You see when Fiiru was first discovered, it was another way for people to bond. Gently wrapping someone in your Fiiru was much like giving them a hug or kiss. But sadly as with all forms of new technology, it was eventually discovered that the energy could indeed be used in more harmful ways. For some, their Fiiru became a weapon. Wonderful Heartland sadly learned violence and pain.”

“Learned violence and pain?” Yuzu repeated. “I don’t get it, didn’t you have wars before?”

“You still haven’t noticed have you. I guess the transformation is fairly subtle until pointed out. I am sorry Yuzu, please trust me and don’t be afraid.”

Before Yuzu could even question him, Yuuto drew his sword and slashed the blade down at her exposed shoulder. Yuzu screamed loudly and then felt a blunt 'thump’ on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see no cut. There was slight discolored purple bruise on her shoulder but it was already healing extraordinarily fast. Yuuto’s sword had bounced right off her skin with only minimal pain to her. It wasn’t like his sword was dull either, it looked sharp enough to cut through any tree around here.

“When you arrived here the chemicals in the air rapidly started converting your body to be more like our bodies. Causing physical harm to us is extremely difficult. Therefor it never made much sense to try to hurt others because it was so hard to do physically. You are the same way now. Those same chemicals make it impossible for you to get pregnant while here without going through a deliberate ritual first.”

“Wait what? I can’t get pregnant while here? Hold on before we change the subject, why do you even carry around a sword if you can’t cut people with it?” asked a shocked Yuzu.

“Ah yes in your world this is a simple weapon to rip other human beings apart with. Here the shape and design is more cosmetic. It’s true purpose is to be an implement to channel my Fiiru. You see everyone has a unique Fiiru that is very specialized in what it can and can’t do. It is very rare for someone’s type of Fiiru to change naturally but limited technology was developed to artificially augment someone’s Fiiru. The first versions of this technology were shaped liked wands and staves but since it was discovered that many different objects could be crafted into Fiiru implements. This sword changes my natural Fiiru into Knight Fiiru. Normally Knight Fiiru is effective at comforting one’s master to let them know that they are safe and protected. But since I have been with no master for so long already I have taken it one step further and evolved my Knight Fiiru into a concussion force that is like throwing a brick wall at someone’s heart. That White Rabbit Yuuya has an implement too that changes his natural Fiiru into that dangerous Time Fiiru. As you see now, physical weapons are fairly ineffective here but Fiiru attacks someone’s heart directly meaning it can be used for violence despite our durable bodies..”

Yuzu took in every word as she mentally made notes about everything being said. It was such a fascinating new science that she knew she would need to understand to survive in this world.

Yuuto had a worried look as he said, “I’m sorry, am I getting too far ahead of myself? Do you understand what I am saying or is this all simply 'magic’ to you?”

Yuzu with a determined look explained, “I have always believed in magic. Magicians use 'magic’ by creating optical illusions that the audience doesn’t understand to amaze them. In other words, magic is really just a word for 'undiscovered science’. Learning the science and technology of this world will be crucial to being a good Queen Of Hearts.”

Yuuto smiled, “I never knew my parents. Ruri and Shun took me in when I was very little to be their personal servant. I will made a knight at a far younger age than almost any other knight in history. When I was given this sword as proof of my knighthood I was overjoyed that my Fiiru would be something that could protect my masters, my only friends. When Ruri or Shun would have a nightmare I could cover them in my Knight Fiiru to comfort and protect them from the darkness in their own minds. They knew that they were safe with me by their side. That was a far a better use of my Knight Fiiru than how I need to use it now, offensively.”

Yuzu could tell Yuuto’s memories were quickly overwhelming with him with sad sentimental emotions. It seemed like he was using all of his strength to hold back tears. She wanted to say kind and comforting words to cheer him up but she honestly couldn’t think of anything. She wished she had a Knight Fiiru to just wrap around him and make him feel better. It was like giving someone a hug he had said.

Yuuto was startled when Yuzu’s arms were suddenly wrapped him and they stopped walking. Yuzu didn’t say anything but her tight comforting grip still said a lot to him. Yuuto felt a bitter ice inside his heart slowly steam away as this new flame gave him renewed strength.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuto said in a more confident stoic voice, “We should keep walking. We are almost there.”

The two continues to walk. Yuzu’s endless stream of question had silenced for the first time since she met him. But after a few minutes her curiosity got the better of her emotional considerateness.

“Hey there is something I have really been wondering that doesn’t add up. You have mentioned several times that Ruri suddenly disappeared and that Shun is currently gone but I don’t think you ever explained why Shun is gone.”

Without hesitation Yuuto said, “The second Queen Ruri disappeared her brother Shun gathered the best scouts throughout the land to go on an expedition to find her. Our divinations revealed that Ruri was indeed still alive but no longer in our dimension. So he is off in another dimension leading the best of the best in a massive search effort to find and return Queen Ruri home.”

“But wait, wouldn’t Shun be made King Of Hearts with Ruri missing? Or does your government not work that way for some strange reason?”

Yuuto bit his lip and then said in a sad voice, “Some time ago, Shun disqualified his right to rule.” Yuuto looked up and declared, “We are here.”

Yuzu looked at the inn they had arrived at. There was definitely more to the story about why Shun can’t become king but she could tell it would need to wait for now.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After talking with innkeeper for quite some time, Yuuto got them a room key. Apparently they were out of all double-bed rooms and only had a single large bed room left.

When they arrived inside their room Yuzu enjoyed how cozy and welcoming it felt. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her leggings along with the ribbons in her hair. She wish she had some pajamas to sleep in but sleeping her dress would just have to do for now. She really considered taking it off to sleep but that would leave her half-naked with Yuuto in the room, the thought of which turned her cheeks bright red.

She laid down on the bed and got quite comfy, she didn’t realize how exhausted she was. Her eyes drifted towards Yuuto who was undoing his elegant armor and getting down to his basic attire. Unlike the decency she had though, he stripped all the way down to his underwear. Yuzu’s legs twitched as she admired how good his half-naked body looked. His skin seemed so gently soft yet his muscles were more lean and filling than she expected of the boy.

Even while in just his underwear though, Yuuto kept his sword close to him. Yuuto sat on the ground against the wall and leaned his head back against the wall as he hugged his sword. When your body can’t be cut by it, hugging a sword wasn’t so dangerous.

Yuuto looked up to see Yuzu’s entranced gaze, “Queen Ruri, and even Shun, would always have me sleep in the same bed as them since we were little until most recently. They would often fight over whose bed I would sleep in that night. I figured I would sleep on the floor as I didn’t think you had the same desire that Queen Ruri did to have me sleep with her but if I am wrong please just let me know. Again I am yours to command.

Yuzu pulled the blanket up to cover her embarrassed expression. Yuzu had long fantasized about intimate encounters with boys and girls back home but that was an adventure she never really fully got to explore. Nobody was really a right match for her to play with back home. She just always got so uncharacteristically nervous around attractive people she wanted to be flirty with. She hated it.

Yuzu mumbled, “Well… this is a large bed. It is silly… for you to sleep on the floor.”

Yuuto’s head perked up, “So you are inviting me to your bed then mistress?”

Yuzu’s body moistened as she silently squirmed. Did he need to say 'mistress’? That sounded like something from a trashy romance novel.

“Yes.” Yuzu overenthusiastic nodded, “Please come join me in bed, Yuuto… my knight.”

Now she was saying cheesy dialogue, what was wrong with her? Yuuto stood up and pulled the blanket back as he got into the bed next to her. He took a minute to make himself comfortable. Yuzu realized how silly it was that she was wearing a dress in bed while she had a half-naked boy laying next to her. Might as well match him. She awkwardly slipped off her dress so that she was laying in just her bra and underwear.

“I’m just…” Yuzu started but couldn’t finish making an excuse to him for why she had just stripped.

In her embarrassment she rolled over so her face was away from him. Besides she had been staring at him too much anyways. For a minute there was silence as every few seconds Yuzu would slightly squirm as her perverted thoughts were really taking over her mind like a fevered virus. She wondered if maybe it was another effect of this world. Her skin felt more sensitive to the touch of everything, more so than ever she wanted to feel the touch of a boy.

Yuuto broke the silence as he solemnly said, “I feel like there is some confusion. Allow me to clarify. Yes, I have satisfied the sexual desires of queen Ruri and Shun as well for quite some time. I can pleasure your body too if you command.”

“What!” yelled Yuzu as she jumped around to look at him. What had she just heard? “You… umm… had sex with her? Shun too?”

“I am their servant. When they were children I played with their toys with them. As they grew older and got curious, my body became their toy. Ruri’s curiosity became too great and she wanted to see just how good my body could make her feel; over and over again. Shun became jealous though and wanted his turn with me too. He would thrust himself on me repetitively until he was relieved. The siblings eventually came to an agreement that the other would get to play with me in their bed every other night.”

Yuzu’s hands were covering her mouth as she gasping in horror, “That is so horrible. How sick.”

Yuuto’s head twitched and his eyes deepened in a way she hadn’t seen yet, “What do you mean? Why would it be horrible?”

Yuzu is a raspy voice asked, “Don’t you feel like they abused you? That they used you only for sex?”

Yuuto stared at her in a puzzled look, “Ahh I think I heard that in your world they view relationships and sex much differently. I never imagined it would be so weird and foreign though. I love them both and they wanted to share that love through their bodies with me. Like a handshake when you meet someone new. Your world has more rules and restrictions about sex doesn’t it? I can’t see how you all don’t go mad. Unbounded expressions of passion is what makes Wonderful Heartland a world built on emotions and desire.”

Yuzu licked her lips as she thought long and hard about how to take in this society’s viewpoints and culture. After a short sigh she said, “I guess so.”

Yuuto lowered his head a bit as he said, “Again, I am here to do whatever makes you happy.”

“Well I don’t want sex with you… at lest not tonight,” Yuzu couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth right now, “But… I do want to hold you.”

Yuuto moved closed to her side, “Like this?”

Yuzu wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his skin really did feel pleasant to touch. Her fingertips twitched against his back and as they did she could feel his muscles within. His blood circulating his body. The air filling his lungs. She felt ridiculously close to him. It made sense that the people of this world obsessed over emotion when they felt this exhilarating and intoxicating. She brought her head closer so her forehead rested on top of his head. He smelled good but a scent she had never quite smelled before, probably another thing unique to this world. She felt at peace with him so close by. She liked being so entwined with him.

“Should I use my Knight Fiiru to relax you to sleep?” Yuuto politely asked.

“No, this is perfect as is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu and Yuuto meet the first Jack Of Hearts, the March Hare Masumi. Will Yuzu be able to convince Masumi to sponsor her as the new Queen Of Hearts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate to clog this space up but I just have to say I feel as if any chapter will ruin this whole series it will be this one. So I really hope it doesn’t and everyone enjoys it. I am NOT trying to push or advocate any kind of message or morals. I am simply writing a story about a character going through emotional and moral conflicts. More notes in the post-script.

When Yuzu awoke, Yuuto was still nestled in her arms. It hadn’t been a crazy dream or anything, she really was still in Wonderful Heartland. She was grateful because even though she had almost died, she really enjoyed cuddling with Yuuto. It gave her a joyful peace of mind.

She gently rubbed her hands across his skin. What had she been missing out on? Back home she had a few opportunities to engage in activity like this but she had always passed them up. Her friends would often go to parties where they would get drunk and all end up cuddling each other. Would she had enjoyed going to those? She wasn’t sure. The time might not have been right back then. She might not have been right for it back then. Besides this was all very different from that. Still she wondered though how much else she was missing out on in life. She claimed she wanted adventure but how much adventure had she turned down when given the chance.

Yuuto softly asked, “Are you wake my mistress?”

Yuzu’s hands froze in embarrassment. “Oh. I guess you are too now. Sorry.”

“I have been in and out of awake all morning, I’m a light sleeper. Just part of always being on guard. You have actually slept for quite a while but that is to be expected after the day you had.”

Yuzu wanted to just lie there in bed with him all day. In fact she didn’t really feel motivated to do much else ever again. But there were assassins after her, that was a problem that needed fixing. Yesterday she had made it sound like she wanted to save this world because it was the right thing to do but right now she only wanted to do so for her own selfish indulgences. Was this another effect of this world?

Yuzu got up and did her typical morning stretches. She also did some sit-ups and push-ups. It had always been important to her to exercise and keep in shape so she tried to stick to these habits. Lately though she had been slacking off on them but with danger being so present here she had to keep herself in top shape.

Yuuto silently watched her exercise. As she was in the zone working out she had almost forgot he was in the room with her. As she finished up she realized that she was still only in her bra and underwear as he watched her. Flustered she quickly put on her dress and started putting back on all of her accessories. It shouldn’t really matter if he saw her half-naked or not, she did just sleep next to him like that. But regardless she was still embarrassed by it.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The two them had been walking for most of the morning. Yuzu had mostly ran out of questions to ask yesterday but every now and then she asked him little things. More so about himself than this new world now. She enjoyed walking silently with him.

“Anything you can tell me about this Jack Of Heart we are going to see.” an important question that Yuzu couldn’t believe she hadn’t asked sooner.

Yuuto explained, “Her name is Masumi, the March Hare I only met her a few times before but I think I have a good read of her personality. She likes shinny things and people.”

“Shinny things and people?” repeated Yuzu in a confused tone.

“Yeah she describes herself as a collector of beauty. She is normally quite a relaxed calm person although I have heard rumors that when she doesn’t get what she wants she becomes delirious and insane.”

“What!” exclaimed Yuzu. “This is the person we are hoping nominates me for queen. Can she even be trusted? Is she safe to be around?”

Yuto smirked, “I actually believe she will be the easiest Jack Of Heart to convince to sponsor you. I think she will find you to meet her sense of shinny beauty.”

“I hope so.” said Yuzu as she was too nervous to even pay the compliment any heed.

/-/-/-/-/-/

They arrived at a small town with beautiful architectural. The buildings had an old-fashion look to them yet shined like they were freshly polished often. Rain, snow, or other weather phenomenon seemed like it hardly corroded these buildings. Then again Yuzu wasn’t even sure what kind of weather phenomenon this world had. At this point she wouldn’t be surprised if it was common to rain candy from the sky.

Several residents walked down the street and even many looking out their windows seem to stare and ogle Yuzu as she passed by. The whole seemed curious about Yuzu and who she was.

She was surprised too by the sights she saw. There seemed to be no culture or heredity that connected the onlookers together. They all had vastly different skin tones, body types, and other distinguishing features. The only real thing they seemed to have in common was the fashion. They seemed to mostly wear bright colors of single-tone colors and shades. A large heavy-set girl wore deep purples. A short energetic girl wore bright yellow. A stern and pristine boy wore vibrant greens.

Two little girls that both wore a light gray, ran up to Yuzu as they held hands; one of them asked in an innocent voice, “Hey beautiful woman, are you here to see Masumi? I bet you are! The March Hare will be so thrilled.”

Before she could reply another voice yelled, “Lapis! Lazuli! Mind your manners! Don’t bother the town’s guests.”

The girls turned towards a very tall woman wearing bright blue, “We’re sorry Amethyst!”

The woman, Amethyst, apologized to Yuzu and Yuuto for the children. Yuzu wanted to reply but Yuuto just kept walking ignoring it so the words got stuck in her throat.

Instead Yuzu asked the woman the question she couldn’t get off her mind, “Excuse me, Amethyst it was. I was wondering why everyone in this town seems to look so different from everyone else?”

Amethyst explained with a smile, “This town is only populated by those that the March Hare finds beautiful enough to be here. Everyone here came from vastly different corners of the world. Lady Masumi collected us and gave us the honor of living in her town. We are all her hand-picked gems of her collection.”

Yuzu wasn’t sure how this information made her feel. She gave a quick ‘thanks’ to the tall woman and moved to catch up to Yuuto. On one hand it was fascinating that Masumi wanted to populate her town with only the most interesting people she could find but on the other that mentality was extremely elitist and even dictator-like. Maybe she just didn’t know the full story of the culture of this town. Before Yuzu was excited to meet Masumi but more and more she was nervous to meet her.

It was easy to tell where they were going. In the middle of the town stood a massive mansion, more like a castle. This Jack Of Heart Masumi was loaded and a big spender. Yuzu was getting a vibe that the mansion was not the only building she owned in town. It seemed likely that she owned every building, the entire town felt like her property.

Yuzu swallowed hard as her nervousness was getting hard to contain. This Masumi woman seemed a lot more intimidating than Yuto made her out to be. Yuzu told herself to relax. She hadn’t even met the girl yet, maybe she was pretty normal and down to earth in person. Suddenly Yuzu couldn’t help but remember how he said she gets delirious when she doesn’t get her way. Hopefully she was in a good mood today.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Yuzu and Yuuto had been waiting in the appointment room of Masumi’s mansion for quite a while, it had to be almost an hour now. At least the maid wearing light blue, Iolite kept refilling their tea and providing them with snacks as they waited.

Yuzu was tempted to ask the girl what Masumi was like but she had a feeling that anyone in town wouldn’t give her much more useful information. She could tell the whole town worshiped her. She had after all hand-picked each one to live in her utopia.

Yuuto wasn’t helping either in being social. He was just sitting with her, seeming very lost in thought. So she was bored as she waited for an audience with this baroness. What would she even say when she did finally did meet her.

Finally an a more elderly man, at least Yuzu thought it was a man but he had some famine features that made it hard to tell, came to tell them that Masumi would now see them.

They were lead into the most lavish room she had seen yet. The walls were lined with countless gemstones, each with a nameplate below it. Behind a large desk was a large velvet chair with its back turned to them.

A stern but beautiful voice said, “Thank you Crystal, you can leave us.”

The chair turned a quarter of the way to reveal the March Hare Masumi leaning back in it staring at a large Alexandrite, slowly turning it in her fingers to watch the light pass through it.

Yuzu felt suddenly very ignored. After waiting all this time she was less important to pay attention to than a shinny stone.

“March Hare Masumi, a Jack Of Heart I understand.” said Yuzu trying to sound as elegant as possible. “I am Alice Yuzu and I have come to seek your sponsorship to become the new Queen Of Hearts.”

Yuuto smiled at how well she handled that all by herself. Masumi looked over towards Yuzu and turned her chair ever so slightly to face her a bit more. After Masumi’s eyes were locked on her for what felt like an eternity, Masumi’s thin lips formed into the widest grin she had ever seen anyone make.

Masumi sounding slightly less bored said, “You seem different. I like that. You are not from around here are you?”

Yuto took a step forward to explain more clearly, “She is a dimensional counterpart of Queen Ruri, she is from the Sutandaado dimension”

Masumi licked her lips, “Yes, I see she shines differently from the rest of us. Not in a bad way though. Just a very… curious way.”

Yuzu had a look of confused but she knew she had to keep it together and couldn’t show any signs of weakness, “Yes while you will have plenty of time to learn more about me. As long as you of course sponsor me.”

Masumi stood up and walked over to a spot on the wall with an empty slot. “This gem is my newest. It may be shinier than all the others I have. Truly an amazing piece to add to my collection,” she returned the Alexandrite to the slot and then walked over to the middle of the back-wall and withdrew a diamond, “But this one is still my favorite. It has so much sentimental value to me that no matter how many new gemstones I acquire my love for this win will never tarnish. And yet despite this…”

Yuzu leaned in as she was confused what Masumi was talking about gemstones for instead of answering her question.

“I still always want more!” Masumi’s voice had become loud and excited. Her face seemed twisted with desire so strong that it seemed to physically hurt her. Was this the insanity that Yuuto mentioned.

Yuzu took a step back but Yuuto stood firm, seemingly unphased by the frightening expression on Masumi’s face.

Masumi’s hyper eccentric voice accelerated, “Oh yes! More more more! I can’t stop craving something new and fresh. I love the old classics and will never part of with but the same time I absolutely must have new experiences too. My body withers and decays as the dirt and grim of the mundane covers me. I must keep every aspect of myself freshly polished to retain my luster.”

Very slowly Masumi’s expression relaxed. She said softly, “See there is comes again creeping up on me. Too much monotony drives me mad. No matter how much love I have, I always need to have something new and shinny to hold my attention or I will lose my luster.”

Yuzu leaned in without realizing it. She wasn’t as crazy as Masumi seemed to be but she wasn’t really that different from her either. In her own world, Yuzu felt that same kind of monotony Masumi was talking about slowly killing her too. For Masumi it seemed to kill her by driving her insane while for Yuzu it seemed to kill her with boredom. They weren’t very different afterall.

Masumi sat back in her chair again, now facing the pair. She leaned back as her eyes seemed to glow. No not seemed to, she really was glowing as in her whole body was emitting light. The light kept getting brighter until it actually started to sting her eyes.

“Masumi! Your Luster Fiiru, please.” plead Yuuto as he was shielding her eyes.

Masumi slowly dimmed the blinding Fiiru coming from her body, “Yes I will sponsor this Alice Yuzu as the new Queen Of Hearts. I want to see what a Ruri of another dimension can do for our world.”

Yuzu let out a sigh of relief. She guessed it really was that easy like Yuuto said. She was getting worried that it would be a lot harder than that.

“I do have one condition though,” Masumi continued as Yuzu’s heart sank and Yuuto’s eyebrow raised, “I want to feel the brilliance of our future queen. I want her to sleep with me tonight so we can make love together.”

“What!” Yuzu’s jaw dropped.

Yuto shifted his weight as he had a hard time explaining, “Jack Of Heart, Masumi, the March Hare, please understand that customs and culture is a bit different where she is from.”

Masumi said in confusion, “Different? What do you mean? Is sex not a way to seal a deal and form an everlasting bond between people?”

“No!” yelled Yuzu, “Sex is…,” what was sex? What did she even actually know about sex?

“You see sex is… between two married people who love each other… and want to have kids. Ok also for drunken teenagers. Well drunken anybodies. Ok I guess you don’t need to be intoxicated, lots of people have sex. But still! It is not like sex is a handshake.”

Yuzu remembered last night how Yuuto talked him being used for sex by both Ruri and Shun, it was a way to deepen his bonds with them. In fact he even compared it to a handshake. Ok so the rules were different here but that didn’t mean she was ready for them!

Both Yuuto and Masumi starred at Yuzu in an awkward silence after Yuzu finished her rant.

Masumi let out a loud laugh, “Only two people? The orgies I have hosted say otherwise. Also how do you know if you love someone BEFORE you have sex with them? What if the sex is really bad and your bodies are just not compatible with each other. It sounds like physical love is chained up and restrained in a unsatisfying desert of disappointment. I pity you and your people. With your lusts being that choked how do you not all just go insane and kill each other?”

Yuzu couldn’t help but think how common war and death were in her world. That had nothing to do with the laws of sex, did it? Another word that Yuzu became transfixed on was 'physical love’. It was different from emotional love but it was still a form of love which meant it was important to how this world ran. Why did she know so little about it?

Yuto said stoically, “Mistress Yuzu, whatever choice you make I will stand by you. If you wish we could leave this town immediately and seek out another Jack Of Heart.”

Masumi’s face turned sour. She actually looked more heartbroken and on the verge of tears. Yuzu realized that she had probably never been rejected before. It was rude here. If people never learn how to deal with rejection then how badly would they handle it when rejected?

Yuzu said slowly, “Can I have some time to think about it?”

The light emitting around Masumi flickered as she softly said, “Course. I have a guest room that you can spend time in to clear your head. I will be here… just admiring the pretty things I DO have.”

/-/-/-/-/-/

Yuzu sat in silence in the guest room with Yuuto sitting besides her. She didn’t know why she was so angry and sickened. Sure Masumi wanted to use her body for her own pleasure but that was normal. Besides maybe she would enjoy it too… the second her mind started thinking about it her thoughts blurred into white noise. It still embarrassed her too much to think about it.

But why? How come she was so embarrassed by it. It had already been established that it was a cruicial thing here. Something that the people of this world celebrated.

She thought back to why she never had much experience before. She had occasionally fantasied about different boys and girls. But reality never seemed as good. It was as if she didn’t want to ruin her fantasies by reality not living up to her expectations. But how could she know? It was an adventure she had not had. She claimed she wanted adventure and new experiences but this was one that she had always ran away from it whenever given the chance. It is not that she didn’t want it. She did very much want her sexual desires to be satisfied. Yet she felt scared. Even more scared than when her life was about to end yesterday. Why the fear and pressure?

“Hey Yuuto… do you think it is weird that I think I am just scared of having real sex?” Yuzu asked in a dreadful tone.

Yuuto took a moment to think about it before replying, “It does seem unusual to me but to you it is a different act than I am used to. You are allowed to be scared. After all you expect gratification but you know it is possible that you might just have disappointment. But even if it goes wrong, you can just try again. One failure is not the end of your desires.”

Yuzu blinked and then slowly said, “Yuuto… thank you.”

She placed her hands on Yuuto’s face and leaned in to rub her lips against his. She had no idea what she was doing but it felt exciting and fun. He responded by gently swirling his tongue inside of her mouth. She found it enjoyable and not so bad. It felt better to stop thinking so much and instead just feel.

A short while later Masumi entered the room. In a drawn-out doppy voice she declared, “Alice Yuzu, I am sorry. After reflecting on my actions and your upbringing I realized my request was out of line for someone like you. You must have seen it as blackmail so I apologize. I will sponsor you as the new Queen Of Hearts even if you will not share your love with me.”

Yuzu stood up and walked over to her. She slowly wrapped her hands around Masumi’s hand as she said sincerely, “That is very kind and considerate of you March Hare Masumi. I know the traditions I am used to are very weird to you so thank you for understanding my hesitation and caution. Your words just now do show that you actually do care about me and want to get to know me intimately. I’m sorry that I felt you had more sinister intentions for me.”

Masumi gasped that Yuzu would even think she wanted anything bad to happen to her. Yuzu took a deep breathe as she quickly said, “I thought long and hard about it so please Jack Of Heart March Hare Masumi, let me join you in your bed tonight so you can show me how your people love.”

Masumi lit up like a light bulb as she squeaked, “Really! I thought I didn’t shine bright enough for you. Thank you!

Yuzu had to shield her eyes from, Masumi’s Luster Fiiru, “No shinning bright enough is definitely not your problem.”

Masumi dimmed her brightness as she said, “If you change your mind you can withdraw your consent at any time.”

Yuzu nodded, “That makes me feel better. If I am to be your queen then I must learn the ways of your people and I appreciate you wanting to show me.”

Masumi turned towards Yuuto, “And what of you knight? Shall you watch us all night?”

Yuzu turned very red as she shouted out louder than she meant to, “No!”

Both Masumi and Yuuto were caught off-guard by how defensive she was.

Yuuto explained, “I will not wander far from my mistress’s side. I will stand guard outside. Just call for me if you need anything.”

/-/-/-/-/-/

The next morning Yuzu had the biggest smile Yuuto had ever seen on her. Her hair was still wet, she explained she got to take a shower in the largest most beautiful shower she had ever seen. She also mentioned that her clothes were washed overnight too. They were going to have a grand breakfast with Masumi before leaving.

The entire morning Yuzu was smiling and humming like a joyful songbird. At breakfast Masumi

was radiant with a large smile as well as she went over some of the more boring details of what would need to happen to sponsor Yuzu. She agreed to meet the pair at the Capital City after they recruited the other two Jacks Of Hearts.

“Where are you off to next anyways?” Masumi pleasantly asked

Yuuto explained, “The Dormouse Sora is not far and seems the next most likely to help us.”

“I see. Sora is an old friend of mine. I’ll will give you something to aid you in gaining his support.”

After breakfast Yuzu and Yuuto said their goodbyes to Masumi and her town. As they did, Masumi ran up to Yuzu and embraced her in a long hug. They kissed for what seemed like an impossibly long time. She handed Yuzu a chilled bag and explained inside was Sora’s favorite cake, offer him that and he couldn’t refuse anything.

Once alone again on the road Yuuto couldn’t help but ask, “It seems everything went well last night?”

Yuzu screamed with joy as she explained, “Why more than alright! Masumi is a goddess! I didn’t know I could feel so good or even produce such sounds. It was such a wild ride that was so much fun!

Yuuto let a small chuckle as he teased, “To think you were so shy and nervous.”

Yuzu blushed, “It was such an awesome adventure I already crave more of. I never should have been so scared, I should have just embraced the unknown from the beginning. I’m been missing out and didn’t even realize it.

Yuuto smiled, “I am very glad you found such pleasure last night.”

“By the way Yuuto,” Yuzu asked in a sly tone, “How long until we reach Sora?”

“Two days.”

“So we are staying at another inn tonight? Be sure to get a single bed room. Tonight I want to find out what fun I can have with you too” said Yuzu with a perverted smile.

Yuuto couldn’t help but return the smile, “Of course my mistress. I won’t disappoint you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I did not write out a sex scene! I feel like I disappointed my imaginary fans. But I did not want the crux of this story to be about a sex like a lot of my stories are. It is about several different conflicts and this chapter (as well as a bit of the last one) happened to be themed around sexual relationships. But despite this story starting off as an idea for a one-shot threesome lemon that is not what this story is all about. The coming chapters there will be many non-sexual related conflicts so I didn’t want one NSFW scene in one of the middle chapters to raise the rating of the entire fic and set up false expectations for the future chapters. I cannot believe I apologizing this much for not writing a sex scene but really I feel like I owe it to readers of my previous works. If there is interest I may in fact write out the details of the sexual scenes (both with Masumi and Yuuto) in a bonus chapter separate from the rest of this but no guarantee.
> 
> As to build hype for the next chapter you already know the Dormouse Sora will be there but there is another character that makes an unexpected appearance so please look forward to that :)


End file.
